epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teddyfail/Jella x Rick fanfic
The more I write the less it feels like a fanfic, so take this as a short story rather than a fanfic. Ship name: Jella Grimes (laziest ship name ever) Story This has been 3 years and 8 months since the apocalypse started. Jella has not been this happy. He was miserable this past year. He had lost all his friends: GG, DWAS, Joe... Everyone was dead from the walkers. But this night he and some of his friends arrived at a farm. The moment Jella saw the barn, he couldn't believe his eyes. The house, the trees. He knew what exactly it was. He ran toward the house, only stopped by a gun cocking sound behind him. "Who are you?" The stranger asked, but he was no stranger to Jella. He recognised the smooth, deep voice. Jella slowly turned around. He saw the man he admire, the man he loved for a long, long time. It's Rick Grimes. That beard, the cowboy hat. Jella fainted and fell at the ground. When he woke up, Barry was sitting next to the bed. "What happened?" asked Jella. Barry answered him with his thick Scottish accent, "You fainted, probably from the heat and star-stroked. Don't worry, Rick said they will take care of you. "R... Ri... Rick?" Jella asked in his stuttering voice. "Yeah, he let us in and stay for a while." Jella's jaw dropped. He was in a house with his hero Rick Grimes. He almost fainted when he thought of that. "Well, I'll let you have some sleep now. We are in the next room. Call us when you need help." But most of that didn't go into Jella's ear. He was still thinking about Rick. After Barry left, Jella was lying on the bed, thinking what and how to talk to Rick. Just the thought of speaking to Rick made Jella excited. But he was afraid that he would embarrass himself in front of Rick. He looked at the mirror next to his bed, practicing. "Hi, I'm Jella. How are you.... No no no no no, too awkward." But then, the door opened, a tall, thin figure was standing in the doorway. It's Rick. "Rick..... Um..." Jella said. Rick was holding a plate, with some meat on it. "I know it's shit but we only have these kind of food." Handing the plate to Jella. "Thanks...." "I'm Rick." Rick introduced himself. He reached out his hand. "I'm Jella...." They shaked their hand. Jella felt like he was in heaven. Rick sat next to the bed. "Are you ok?" Rick asked in his rough and kind voice. "I'm.... f.... fine....." Jella stuttered. "Umm... thanks for letting us stay here." "No problem." They just sat there. Jella was staring at Rick. "I'm a big fan of you actually." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Thanks." The next few days, Jella spent every second with Rick. They did everything together: eat, savage for food, killing zombies, everything. But they never said anything, but Jella felt like they are very close, even more close than Rick with Lori, and Jella likes it, and Jella was happy. (if you get this half reference, I will give you a cookie) One night, when Jella was going to bed, the door swing open. It's Rick. He's drunk. "Rick.... what are you doing?" Jella was shocked. He've never seen Rick drunk before. "I took a few shot of vodka." Holding a half empty vodka bottle, a "few" shot. "I want to tell you something...." Rick drank a mouth full of vodka and walked up to to Jella. "Um... Rick, it's late. I think I should go to bed, so should you. See you tomorrow." Jella was so shy right now. "NO! I have to tell you right now." Rick shouted, probably woke up someone next room or attract some walkers. But he didn't care. "I can't wait for morning." He continued to walk up to Jella and Jella backed up until he hit the wall. They were almost touching now. Jella was blushing. His heart was pounding. "Wait, where did you find the vodka? I thought we don't have any alcohol here." Jella asked Rick. He didn't know what to do. "We found a bar in the city. I took one." "Why?" "I don't have the courage to say it when I'm sober." Jella could smell his breath, the smell of vodka only made him love Rick more. "Why? You are Rick Grimes! There's nothing too much for you." Rick said silence. He said nothing. He just stared at the ground. "Rick, are you ok?" "I.... I....." Jella never seen Rick speechless before. No one has. This was strange for Rick. "I am in love with you." Rick said. The room is silence. Jella was shocked. "Um... Rick... I'm...er..... You're just drunk. You... I should go to sleep, so should you..." Jella tried to go to bed but Rick grabbed his hand. "I'm serious Jella. Ever since you come to this house I've been in love with you. Your bright brown eyes, those lovely lips. I can't take my eyes off you." Jella froze . He didn't know what to do. "But Rick, you have a family." I don't care!" Rick shouted. "You are my true love." "But what about Lori? You can't just cheat on her. It would be like Shane." "I'M NOT!" Jella said something he shouldn't. "I'm sorry." "I love you," Rick said, "I always love you." Rick pulled Jella close to him. They stared at each other. "I.... I love you too." Jella said, he didn't know what to do. His heart was beating real fast. He stared at Rick's blue eyes. Rick went in for the kiss Jella has been waiting for long time, and he took it. The kiss lasted for five seconds. The room was silence. Jella felt happy and weird in the same time. He was in love. They just stared at each other. But then, Rick stared at the door. Jella looked back. It's Nail. "Nail...." Jella said. "I know." Nail was calm but her voice cracked. "I know you love Rick but...." She started crying. "Nail, I can explain!" "I thought there's something between us!" She just ran away, crying. "Nail!" Jella felt gulity. "Should you go and comfort Nail?" Rick asked Jella. "No... She will be fine. She can handle herself.... I hope." Jella sounded doubtful. Then a shotgun sound washeard, but Jella didn't care. Rick drank another mouth full of vodka. Then without a word, Rick pulled Jella to the bed. They started kissing. The strong taste of vodka is still in Rick's mouth. Jella tries to take off his pants, so is Rick. "Would you fuck me?" Rick asked. (Bufflo Bill style) "Yes, of course." Rick drank more vodka (How much vodka does he have?) "ILOVEYOU" Rick screamed. "Ok?..." "SUKLCLK MY DIK" "Ok, this is weird." "JELLLLA YOU FAGGOT" "Wait," "LIKE MEEEE" " Andy?" "...." Rick is slient. "Rick, are you Andy?" "No.... What are you talking about?" Rick played dumb. "Andy, Andrew0218, from wiki?" "....yes...." (y'all just got shyamalan'd) ":0" "So what? I love you Jella. Ever since you arrived, I know it's you. I love you since we ever started fucking around in chat." "Emm...errrr...emmmm...." "I'm still Rick." "But you are Andy." "Andy is just my nickname." "Errrrrr...... I don't know, And.... Ri... And..... What should I call you?" "Emmm... Randy." "..ok?... Did you just ship yourself?" "Yeeee." The next day, they "accidentally" shoot Carl while killing some walkers, then run away together. And Jella lived happily ever after with Ric.... And...... Randy. Until season 7 when zombie SM bites Jella and Randy has to shot Jella. THE END Category:Blog posts